The present invention relates to display fixtures or devices for holding merchandise, and more particularly to a pilfer resistant display stand which supports jewelry chains or necklaces in such a manner that they cannot readily be removed from the stand.
Numerous types of display fixtures are known in the art for holding a variety of jewelry articles, including earrings, bracelets, necklaces, rings and the like. Customarily, stores which market jewelry articles prefer to exhibit the articles so that they are prominently displayed to prospective customers. Display fixtures of this type should be aesthetically attractive, so as to not detract from the merchandise being displayed, occupy a minimum amount of space, since they ofttimes are positioned on a counter top for easy access and view, and hold a large amount of merchandise.
Pilferage or theft of merchandise mounted on a display is a critical problem, and large sums of money are lost each year due to theft of merchandise. Since merchandise of the jewelry type must be conveniently located for a prospective buyer, it is not uncommon that large amounts of merchandise are stolen if some system is not provided to prevent such acts. Thus, it has been discovered that some system or procedure is desirable to prevent or minimize unauthorized removal of the merchandise from the display device.